


Dyad

by Coolcats999



Category: Star Wars
Genre: TROS Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcats999/pseuds/Coolcats999
Summary: TROS rewrite. Contains spoilers for TROS.Palpatine never comes back. Instead, Rey and Kylo Ren continue to have a Force Bond despite Snoke telling them that he created one. Trying to juggle leading the opposite sides of the war and dealing with the Force Bond can only last so long, so they try to find a solution.I always read fanfics but never write them but I feel the need to fix the horrendous film that is TROS. Please let me know what you think.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dyad

It started the day after the battle on Crait. The opening of the Force Bond with the man who killed Luke Skywalker. 

Kylo Ren, the perpetrator of the crime, hadn’t killed him in a direct sense, but was the cause. It was a losing battle until Luke showed up. Luke knew that just his presence would rile Kylo enough to cause him to make mistakes. Kylo’s anger led him to ignite his crackling red lightsaber and through Luke’s body, only to find that Luke wasn’t there and was projecting his image from a different location.

The plan worked and although Luke died because of his actions, he saved the Resistance.

The Force Bond itself was created by Supreme Leader Snoke according to the man himself. Kylo and Rey both hoped that when they allied to kill Snoke and his guards, their nightmare would be over. However, both of them thought they could turn each other to their side of the war. 

“Let it all die.” Kylo had said. “The Resistance and the First Order.”

After she refused to leave her friends behind, they both fought for Luke’s lightsaber, they both passed out. Rey woke up first leaving Kylo behind.

In some ways, Rey felt guilty for Luke’s death. Maybe if she agreed to join Kylo, she could’ve turned him away from the Sith, thus saving Luke’s life.

Rey doesn’t dwell on the thought, knowing that she can’t change it. Instead, she thinks back to the conversation she had with Kylo. 

To her surprise, it hadn’t gone the way she thought it would. 

She had asked Leia to use a more private area to meditate. After Leia granted her request, she saw Kylo. She was fearful, confused, and, although she’d never admit it, intrigued. She thought that Kylo found a way to replicate Snoke’s ability to create a bond between them.

However, Kylo was in a more precarious position. In the middle of a meeting about how to go about the Resistance, he saw Rey and ran out of the room without explanation.

“Kylo Ren.” Rey snarled. “You did this.” 

She didn’t care if she made assumptions. It was the only way it was possible. He wanted to receive information on the Resistance’s plans; she had no doubt. There were only two strong Force users left in the Resistance: Leia and herself. Kylo knew that Leia had a weak spot for her son. As for herself, Rey could speculate that Kylo wanted to convince her to join him.

Kylo scoffed. “If I wanted to create a Force Bond with you, do you think I would choose to speak to you in the middle of a damn meeting?” 

Kylo wasn’t stupid enough to deny that Rey and he had similarities. One was that they both said things that escalated situations instead of defusing them. Sometimes Rey infuriated him so much that he regretted not killing her outright in Snoke’s throne room. He also was smart enough to realize that he would never be able to, no matter how much he tried to convince himself.

Kylo’s statement made Rey pause. He was right. But what other explanation was there? That Snoke wasn’t dead? Rey knew that that wasn’t possible; Kylo Ren beheaded him. She wasn’t about to tell him that he was in the right for once, though.

“How the hell did this happen then? Snoke’s dead and unless there’s someone I don’t know about, which I doubt, you and I are the only one that could make a connection this strong.”

Rey regretted mentioning the last part as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Just like she predicted, he threw her words back at her. “How do I know that you didn’t create this? You just said it yourself that we are the only ones able to do this.” 

“I may be strong enough but you have more training. How would I know how to create a connection?”

“I don’t know.” Kylo admitted. “You could’ve done it by accident.”

“No, I couldn’t have and you know it.”

It was true. They were at a standstill. Both knew that the other wasn’t lying, but what other explanation was there?

There wasn’t time to ponder the question. Hux came in the room. To Rey’s dismay, the connection closed before she could hear any information. Rey knew she should tell Leia how the connection was back but decided that someone might hear and destroy the little trust that Kylo had in her.

Kylo Ren followed Hux back into the meeting room. Kylo always hated the man. Kylo knew that all Hux wanted was the power Kylo had. That and the annoying pompous look on him made Kylo want to Force Choke him. However, Kylo knew that he was valuable and that it would be in his best interest to keep Hux alive. 

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Kylo almost missed what he was saying.

“I decided that in retaliation of yesterday’s events, it would be appropriate to go to Jakku, the Scavenger’s home planet, and kill as many people as possible. While there weren’t many, the stormtroopers did manage to kill anyone that got in their way. I guess it showed them the power of the First Order.” Hux laughed.

Before he met Rey, he might have been glad that Hux could be halfway component in doing his job. Now, he wasn’t sure.

“Men, women, and children?” Kylo asked.

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” Hux responded with a smug look on his face.

Screw it. Now he had a reason to kill him. “You did it without my consent! How many times have you failed to complete my commands or not followed them?”

Kylo Ren didn’t give him the chance to respond, Force Choking him until he was dead.

He then remembered the other members in the meeting. They stared at him in shock and fear. “Was anyone else involved?” They all shook their heads, out of fear probably, but Kylo didn’t care. He started to leave the room.

“I’m taking a TIE fighter. Don’t follow me.” It was a weak argument but they didn’t dare question him.

He knew when he asked Rey to join him, he meant it. He didn’t belong in the First Order nor the Resistance. Once he left the First Order, he would be a traitor and if he went to the Resistance he would be killed for the thousands of murders he committed, including his own father. His only choice was to go to an outer planet. His only hope was that Rey would help him out of this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please review. As I said in the summary, this is my first fanfic. I would love to know your thoughts.


End file.
